


Lose Yourself

by ShawnieWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathrooms, Betrayal, Bottom Cedric Diggory, Bottom Harry, Crazy, Death, Kissing, KissingBoys, Love, M/M, Magic, Parents, Potions, Top Cedric Diggory, Top Harry, Young Love, relationship, spells, thats it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnieWorld/pseuds/ShawnieWorld
Summary: Harry and Cedric started dating during Harry's third year and things were going well for them until Harry's name comes of the Goblet of fire. Set during Harry's fourth year with one more change that the Dark Lord had sent Bellatrix Lestrange as Mad-eye Moody instead of Barty Crouch Jr. Will they survive the craziest of the Death Eaters?





	1. Part 1: Love and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you are doing great.  
This is my first story... EVER! So please show me some mercy.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid confusion text in italics are to show that the characters are talking through telepathy.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the great library of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Buried deep in 'The Forgotten Hexes of Medieval Europe', Hermione didn't even notice that Ron had already fallen asleep for Merlin knows how long, while Harry was staring far off behind her. Seeing the sleeping boy, she gasped violently and hit him with the big, old, brown leather book.

"Bloody Hell!", Ron snarled.

"Are you serious? I am trying to find anything useful to potentially save Harry from getting Harry killed in the first task and you are not even bothered a bit," she said taking no breaks to breathe. "And you, Harry. We believe you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire, but... " she stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself and to lower her voice as to not draw Madam Pince. "But now you are a Triwizard Champion and you have to compete with three wizards and witches whose abilities are far superior to yours."

Harry wasn't even listening to her; He just kept staring at someone behind her. Ron smiled and said, "Blimey Harry! I know you are in love for him but can you focus for one minute we are trying to save you."

Hermione didn't even have to look back at who he was talking about. "You can just talk to him and ask how he feels about this, he must be... upset. But after we find a powerful offensive spell to keep you alive."

"Yeah mate you haven't shut up about how dangerous this competition is ever since he entered his name."

"Yeah. Sorry. But Cedric has not been talking to me since this whole drama started. He must think I betrayed him and he doesn't even look at me." He put his hands to cover his face. "And when he does, his eyes... were mad." Harry started to sob thinking that in a few days he was thinking of telling him that he loved him. Now it's all gone crazy.

"Harry?" he quickly wiped his eyes and looked up to find Cho Chang standing there.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Harry... um... Cedric wants me to tell you not to cry, and he is not mad at you but... he needs a little time to process what happened," Cho said in broken sentences.

Harry quickly wiped his face properly as not to embarrass himself more than he already had. Cho left after looking awkwardly at both Ron and Hermione. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and said, "He still cares for you. There is no way he will leave you." This made him feel good and hopeful. Cedric looked at him, this time he smiled as to reassure him.

"Putaverunt Translatio," Harry whispered.

He made a mental link between them through which they could talk without even moving their lips.

_"I am glad to see that you have been practicing the spell I taught you but now I-"_

_"Please, Cedric. Listen. I really didn't know how my name got out of the goblet. I really don't want to be a part of this. Please, it kills me that you are not talking to me."_

_"Harry I just don't know what to say-"_

_"Boys."_, Hermione's voice interfered in their conversation. _"I know that you have a lot to talk about but right now we need to find some spells so Harry isn't killed."_

There was a long silence.

_"SOOO..."_ She realized what she had just done. _"I am just going to leave you alone."_

_"Wait."_ Cedric thought while standing with his book from the other table. _"I will help you too. I understand that you don't want to take part in this. And I have hope that Dumbledore would find some way of getting you out of this mess."_ He sat down with them on the table after kissing Harry on the cheek. He said to both of them through telepathy "I have been looking at some strong spells for you Harry."

_"You Were looking up spells for... me,"_ Harry said.

Cedric smiled and nodded, _"Also I wanted to ask Weasley over here how to sleep in the face of mortal danger."_

_"Wow, Cedric.! How thoughtful of y-," _Hermione said.

_"I LOVE YOU,"_ Harry said so loudly that if he was talking directly, he would have been kicked out of the library in seconds.

"Nolite Cogitare" Hermione used the spell instantly to give them some privacy. She whispered, "Ron lets go, " not taking her eyes off the couple. However, when she turned her head towards him he was fast asleep.

Harry and Cedric just looked at each other not daring to break the eye contact.

After a while, Harry continued _"I am sorry that was fast, and I was hoping for the right moment to tell you this, but I just couldn't hold it in me."_

Cedric left without a word. This deeply hurt Harry. Even though the first time it wasn't his fault, this time he completely messed things up. He ran out of the library as fast as he could and hid in the Astronomy Tower under his invisibility cloak, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

******************************************************************

The sun started to go down and Harry realized that students would come into the tower soon for their lesson. He stood up still wearing the cloak and left. He came in his dormitory, which was empty. He knew that Ron and the others were looking for him. He didn't even bother to take the shoes off and just fell on the bed motionless. 

Harry was awoken when something sharp hit him on the head. He woke up to find a rather familiar owl standing above his head holding a letter. He opened the letter and read:

My Dear Harry,

I am so sorry for leaving you like that when you said one of the most important things in a relationship. I am making this short because I am not just going to apologize, but I want to do something special for you. Something special just like you. Meet me in the place that lies beyond the warrior tree at 12 and come alone. (If you don't remember it, you can just use the map.)

Cedric.

Harry (hopelessly in love) took nothing but his wand and cloak with him and ran for his love. He knew what Cedric was talking about. Watching his every step and looking out for Peeves, Filch, and Mrs. Norris, he soon made it to the Shrieking Shack. 

There was something in the air. A sweet and uplifting aroma that was surrounding the supposed haunted house. When he opened the door, he was greeted by dancing rose petals and a tiny orb of light that seemed to show the way to Cedric. 

Harry followed the light which led him to a closed-door on which the words 'Come in Harry' was written. The room looked nothing like the shack, it was as if designed for royals. What intrigued Harry the most was the bed.

Two hands closed Harry's eyes gently and a face sat on his shoulders. Harry knew immediately that it was Cedric. "I know it is creepy but it's you who loves a weirdo." his voice sounded really seductive. Harry turned around to see Cedric in red silk pajamas and nothing on top.

"You are a weirdo." he laughed.

"I am... A crazy weirdo... who is madly in love with Harry James Potter."

All of Harry's sadness was gone. Cedric pulled him close and pressed their lips together.


	2. Part 2: Love and Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex Scenes coming up.

Harry opened his eyes and immediately felt that something was off. For instance, he was not standing anymore, he was crawling down on the ground... like a snake. His mind filled with horror as he realized that he had felt something like this before, before the Quidditch world cup that year. The dream in which he saw Wormtail, Bellatrix Lestrange, a strange man, and... Voldemort.

"Has the boy been chosen?" The Dark Lord spat.

"Yes my lord," the stranger spoke. "But my lord do you still think it was a good idea to send Bellatrix there?"

Harry noticed that the evil, sadistic witch was missing from the scene.

"Crucio," said the dark lord. The stranger fell to the ground crying. "Never question me again."

The man's cries affected Harry in a way he didn't understand. As if he could feel his pain. The pain Harry felt grew every second. Until he couldn't bear it any longer. Everything became dark as if he had been a prisoner in his mind. The pain was excruciating and growing until it wasn't. Harry felt a gentle touch on his chest and suddenly he felt as if the pain never existed.

"Harry... Harry," he heard an angelic voice.

He woke up to see Cedric on his side, who had put his hand on his chest. He quickly saw something else. The only thing that was covering them was the bedsheet, he blushed immediately. Seeing the condition of the bedsheets and how their clothes were all around the room reminded him of how wild they were last night.

"Harry, what happened? You were screaming and saying things in parseltongue." the naked boy worried. 

"Nothing just bad dream," he said.

"You don't just scream on top of their lungs and speak parseltongue in just a bad dream," he said. "Was it about you-know-who... like before the world cup?"

Cedric got his answer from Harry's silence. "It felt like you were really in pain. Do you want to talk about it?" Cedric was worried about Harry (like always).

"Not really."

They stopped talking and looked in each other's eyes. "Do you want to talk about last night", Cedric asked him.

Harry blushed and tried to remember how many times did he have an orgasm.

"Besides the pain, it was awesome," he said after a while. Harry blushed so hard that it would have been to tell the difference between him and the philosopher stone. Covering his face he leaned onto his shoulder, putting an arm around him and getting close to him. 

Cedric looked at his young lover and massaged his hair lovingly and whispered, "We still have time you know." All hair on Harry's body stood up. "Do you want to do it again?" he took his concent. The 14-year-old boy hugged him tighter and nodded his head. Cedric laid him down and got on top of him. He complimented every part of his body

"I love your messy black hair," he put his hands on the back of his head.

"I love your emerald green eyes," he locked his eyes with his.

"I love your soft lips," he started kissing him.

Cedric's tongue met Harry's sending tingling feeling all around their bodies. This passionate kissing continued for nearly ten minutes until Cedric pulled back. 

"I love your pink nipples", he started pinching and licking them. Harry moaned in pleasure messing Cedric's hair.

"And finally..." he got his face close to Harry's dick and licked it. "I love your dick."

Cedric took it in his mouth and gave him a 'one to be remembered' blowjob. Meanwhile, Harry was a moaning mess. The sensations he felt in his body were indescribable. Cedric bobbed his head up and down with one hand pinching his nipples and the other playing with his balls. 

"Cedric... I'm going to..." Harry moaned.

Harry came in his mouth. "That was the- the fourth ti- time in last 12 hours-s," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah well make it five, love," Cedric said while spreading Harry's legs.

"I- ahh," before he could debate Cedric was already licking his hole, and all the possible words that could come out of his mouth were mixed in the moans.

After another hour, an orgasm, some kissing, and some rest later Cedric got up and gathered his clothes. He looked at Harry who was still sitting and looking at him. "What? We will miss breakfast lets go."

"Yeah it's not exactly easy for me," he snapped back

"We both had five orgasms and I can still walk." 

"Yeah! It was my first time!" 

Both of them turned red. Cedric smiled and got to his side of the bed. 

"Back off you demon!" Harry yelled while making a cross with his fingers. 

He kissed Harry's forehead and whispered, "I love it when you are adorably adorable."

"I'm not sure that is a world exactly," Harry mocked him.

"I love it when you correct me."

"Stop!"

"I love it when you turn so red."

"I will love it if YOU dress me up and carry me to the hall."

Without saying a word Cedric picked all of his clothes and started dressing him up. "I was joking!" he yelled.

****************************

Cedric would have carried him to the hall but because of the constant kicking of the 14-year-old baby he was carrying, he had to let him walk at the end of the Whomping Willow before any of the students could see. 

"One last kiss," Cedric requested.

"Right here in the courtyard where everyone can see us... You do remember that I am the boy-who-lived and you are captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Hogwarts champion, 'Pretty Boy' Diggory... You REALLY think that no one is going to talk about us... Can you guarantee that Ced," he said in his coldest tone possible.

"Fair point. Now, see you Later."

****************************

"Someone's been busy," Ginny teased Harry when she saw him coming to the great hall.

"What?" he questioned.

"We know you were... Digging something... GET IT!" Ron said.

"WHAT?" he questioned even more confused. 

"That was Ronald's sad attempt at 'puns'. We have been dealing with it since last evening."

"It was funny!" Ron defended himself.

Suddenly the Weasley twins came from behind and smacked Ron on the back. "Terribly funny," Fred said.

"Really witty dear brother," George completed.

Their attention was now at Harry, who was confused about what they were saying. Harry, ignoring all four of them staring and grinning at him, started to enjoy his chicken leg.

"So you spent a night with 'Pretty boy' Harry," George said causing him to chock.

"How- How do you?" Harry inquired.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred said.

"Yeah! The map!"

Ron and the twins started whispering about something causing Harry to freakout even more.

"Harry," Harry looked at Hermione. "He didn't force you, did he?"

"NO!" Harry defended him. "He asked for my consent first and made it easy for me."

"That's good," Ginny said.

"Guys!" Harry called the three Weasleys. "We would appreciate if you don't tell anyone else."

"Don't worry mate, it never leaves us," Ron assured him.

****************************

The whole day Harry couldn't concentrate on anything. That day it was a match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Harry came early with Ron to wish Cedric luck. But were interrupted by Mad-Eye Moody before he could say anything. 

"Harry, I need to talk to you," the man said.

"Yeah, sure professor but first I need-"

"NOW!" the old man spat. "And Alone!"

Ron didn't need to hear that. Ever since the term started he was sure that his boggart would take the form of the mad man. Harry followed him to his office, which was dirty enough to house every rat in the castle, and dark enough for every bat of the forest.

"Colloportus," with the wave of mad-eye's wand the door closed and locked itself.

"You need to sit down for this," he suggested grabbing Harry from the arm. "Someone is trying to kill you."


	3. Part 3: Love and Loss?

"Someone is trying to kill you," Moody's words looped in his head. Even though he had been in life-threatening situations every year since he was 11 (also the night at Godric's Hollow), it was still a shock to him. 

"Harry?... HARRY!" Moody called to the shocked boy. "I know this might come as a shock to you, but you have to stay strong and try to stay alive." He realized that he should have started the conversation more pleasantly, but it was too late now. 

"Last night," he continued. "While Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and I were finding a way to 'save' you from this competition." He took a deep breath, pulled a chair close to Harry and sat on it, "Snape's mark... the one given to him by Lord Voldermort started burning."

The name reminded him of last night's dream, and he wandered into his thoughts again.

"HARRY!" the man called him. "Listen," he said in a cold, commanding voice. "We have concluded that..." his voice as stern as Professor Snape's, "They don't want me to tell you this but... He-who-must-not-be-named is coming back." Harry's heart sank to the deepest it can go. All he wanted to do now was to cry in the arms of the boy he loved. Nothing he said made sense to him. He could only hear parts of what he said. 

"Potter?" his voice was much more friendly than before. "I can give you a Draught of Peace if you want."

"No," Harry answered. "I need to go."

Moody got up from his chair and walked to his cabinet. After searching for a while, he took a greyish-white bottle (which instantly reminded him of Cedric's eyes). It had a little dove attached to its top. "I insist," he said while handing the bottle to the shacking boy. Harry drank the potion in one go. This made him feel more calm and rational.

"I need to tell you something," Harry said to the scarred man. "I had dreams about him, more than once." Hearing this he became more curious and leaned towards him while sitting in his chair. "First the night before Quidditch world cup and another one last night," Harry was not sure if he should be telling this to him instead of Dumbledore.

"What did you see?" Mad-eye inquired.

"There were stairs leading to a room. The house seemed to be old. But I saw Voldermort-"

"Don't say his name!" he interrupted.

"Sorry. As I was saying I saw 'him' along with Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a man who I don't know," he continued. "In the first one, I saw him killing another old man, a muggle I think and in the second one he used the cruciatus curse on the man I mentioned earlier."Mad-eye was intrigued by it, he didn't even blink once while staring at the boy.

"And the strangest thing is sir. I felt the effects of the curse... as if... he was using it on me," the last sentence gave Moody's a happy, warm color.

"And did you do anything special before the dreams?"

"Not in the first one sir, but I did lose my virginity last night." Harry shut his mouth with his hands.

"Your secret's safe with me," Moody smirked, "So, Who's the lucky girl?"

Even though the question seemed personal Harry couldn't help it, "Not girl sir, it was a boy. Cedric."

"Diggory!" he said with amusement.

Blushing Harry stood and walked to the door, "I think I should go". The green-eyed walked out of the room, still blushing.

Moody walked to his desk, took a parchment and a quill and started writing:

_ **To: Dark Lord,** _

_ **Using the Veritaserum I got some interesting, it seems that your mind is linked to the boy. He described to me two moments, in precise detail, as if he had witnessed them. One of them was when you got rid of the Muggle and the other yesterday night. I will try to find some more information and inform you.** _

_ **Forever in your service,** _

_ **Bellatrix Black Lestrange.** _

Moody took the piece of parchment and placed it in a jewelry box. With two taps on the top with his wand, the letter had gone to her Dark Lord.

**********************************

Harry ran away from his office as soon as he had shut the door. All he could think of was his stupidity, how could he reveal such a personal matter to someone he barely knew. "Cedric will never forgive me," he thought.

He stopped and sat under on the bench in the clocktower courtyard. His mind was still under the effects of the Draught of Peace but all the feelings proved to be stronger. All he wanted was to be near his friends and Ced. Then something peculiar on the ground caught his attention. It was a badge.

"Cedric Diggory" written on them and the picture of Ced's face printed on it. As soon as Harry picked the badge it changed into the picture of Triwizard cup and "Ture Champion" written. The color of the badge slowly changed to green and had "Potter Stinks" written on it. Harry looked at the badge confused.

The sound of laughter came from the courtyard. Harry looked to see Draco Malfoy along with his gang laughing at him. Laughing to a point where they might as well piss themselves. Harry decided that he had enough on his mind and walked towards the bench. 

"Harry!" a voice called him from behind. Harry was all too well familiar with the angelic voice.

But Harry didn't stop he didn't want to face him with all that had been going on.

"Harry" he called again. This time he stopped and saw Cedric trying to catch up with him. "Listen about the badges..." He said "I- I am really sorry about them. I have told students not to wear them"

"I know Ced. You will never do that," he said looking at the ground.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned about him. "Ron told me that Moody took you to his office. Did he say something to you." Harry nodded.

"Voldemort is coming back," he said choking up. "Dumbledore told him that. And Moody said that Voldermort wants me dead."

Cedric gasped hearing this news and hugged the crying boy. Harry tightly put his arms around the boy as if it was the last time.

"Seducing the same guy you stole the glory form," Malfoy taunted him, "Potter that is low even for a slutty fag like you"

Hearing this Cedric's blood boiled. He had never felt so enraged at someone like Malfoy. "How dare he say that about him!", he thought. Cedric turned to Malfoy before he could say something. "Indueris Habitu" a voice came from behind him. A blue beam of light shot from Harry's wand and hit Malfoy.

Malfoy blushed when he realized his Slytherin robes had transfigured into a pink bikini and underpants. "Don't call someone a slut while wearing that Malfoy," Harry smirked. The whole school burst into laughter, nobody had expected a shy kid like Potter to do something of that sort. 

"I'll tell you POTTAH!", he threatened, "ALARTE ASCENDARE" The jinx sent Harry up in the ground, high enough that the fall would break several bones in his body. 

Harry was calm while flying up. He knew that if the Dark Lord returned he wouldn't just be hit just by simple curses or jinxes. 

"Arresto Momentum," he said before graciously landing on the ground.

"Cruci-"

"OSCAUSI" a white light came from Cedric's wand that disappeared Draco's mouth before he could cast the unforgivable curse.

"Potter! What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall came to the scene. With a flick of her wand, she restored Malfoy's mouth and robes, much to all of the students (except the Slytherins) dismay. 

"20 Points from Gryffindor! 10 from Hufflepuff and 40 from Slytherin!" she ordered while balling her fists.

"But Harry was the one to start-" Pansy Parkinson tried to interfere.

"That's 5 more points, Miss. Parkinson," she barked. "And I suggest everyone get back to their dorm before I empty the hourglasses tallying the house points for every house." Nobody dared to defy her. "Except you three, I am really disappointed in you."

"And I am disappointed in you Professor!" Harry said. Minerva's eyes widened at his response. "I know about Professor Snape's mark and Voldermort."

She fell silent.


	4. Part 4: Love and Fear

How long have you known?" Harry asked the woman wearing the witch hat. "Wer- Were you even planning to tell me?" All the tears he had been holding up came out as he spoke.

All the color from the witch's face was drained. She stared at the boy-who-lived, the boy she had left with his aunt and uncle when he was just a year old. Finally, she spoke in a broken voice, "Not here, follow me." She turned and started to walk.

"I am coming with you," the taller boy, Cedric told Harry while holding his hand.

"He is coming with us," Harry demanded.

She knew that the information may be too much for him to handle and a friend would be a good emotional support. She nodded and said, "I know that you will tell all of your friends eventually. So-"

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione came along with Ron.

"What happened Miss. Granger is that you have forgotten basic manners... like interrupting two people while they are talking for example," The elder witch barked.

She looked awkwardly around her, this was one of the few times she was talked to like that. 

"Now Harry, take whoever you want to and come with me," she ordered, "Weasley ask Professor Snape to come in Headmaster's office." 

The group separated in two with Minerva, Harry, Hermione, Cedric to Dumbledore's office and Weasley to the dungeons, leaving a baffled and scared Draco Malfoy behind alone. 

*************************************

The elder witch, accompanied by the students stood in front of the giant gargoyle. "Fanged Frizbee," McGonagall recited the password, her voice seemed to have lost all its color. The gargoyle rotated like a screw going straight up and revealing a spiral staircase. They went forward one by one on to the steps. 

Upon entering the office they were greeted by the warm and compassionate smile of Albus Dumbledore. "Even though it is in human nature to seek trouble, but I would expect three of the most talented witch and wizards to be-" 

"Albus, he knows," Minerva stopped him. "Professor Moody told him."

The wizard looked at the witch, his eyes seemed to have lost all of its joy and warmth, with a sigh Albus sank deep into his thoughts. Harry seemed to be very impatient, his green eyes looked for someone who could tell him the truth.

"What else did he tell you, Harry?" Albus asked him.

"That Vol- He-who-must-not-be-named is coming back and that you were planning to hide it from me!" Harry's voice struck their ears. "Why? Why were you not going to tell me this?"

"Harry, after all, that you have gone through these four years we just-"

"I have already faced Voldermort twice since I came here, have you forgotten Professor Quirrell and the dairy? I have faced a hundred dementors at once while trying to protect my godfather, have you forgotten that?"

"Harry listen to us-"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, PROFESSOR!"

Their argument was so heated up that none of them noticed Snape coming in. "You wished to see me," he announced his presence.

"It seems, we need to put a muzzle on Professor Moody!" Minerva barked.

Snape being the clever one, quickly analyzed the situation and concluded, "So the old cur told him."

"Yes, he did!" Harry yelled.

"Mr. Potter I suggest that you have some draught of peace to... calm yourself."

"I already did, Moody gave it to me an hour ago," the boy answered.

Except for Ron everyone stared at Harry in confusion. "Are you sure Harry? That particular potion lasts about 6 hours," Cedric spoke from behind him.

"Wha-"

"Mr. Potter look at me," Snape requested in his cold and calm voice. "What do the Gryffindor students call me behind my back?"

"The dungeon bat, Professor greasy..." knowing he had said too much he covered his mouth with his hands. He stared at the Professor and expected that he would open his mouth to say something like "A million points from Gryffindor". But all of them had horrified looks on their faces.

"Veritaserum," Hermione finally broke the silence.

Harry had heard that name before, it took a while for him to realize but when he did, his eyes widened with horror.

"Weasly!" Dumbledore ordered, "Bring the Marauders map."

The trio looked at him in confusion, how in the name of the great Merlin did he know that? 

"We teachers know everything," Minerva spoke.

Ron rushed out of the room. "Fast!" Dumbledore ordered. 

Dumbledore raised from his chair and whispered something in his Pheonix's ear, Fawks flew away at once. "Dilys!" He called to a portrait, "Contact Garwin and tell him to send some of his best Aurors" 

"Putaverunt Translatio," Harry whispered under his breath. "Cedric."

"Harry"

"I am scared"

"Don't be I'm here"

"Somehow, I am scared more about you than I am about myself"

Suddenly Harry felt alone. Like had never felt before, even when he lived with the Dursleys. He wanted more people around him. "If I could just contact Sirius," He thought to himself. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his Godfather, he knew where he was he just needed to stretch his mind just long enough, far enough.

Suddenly, he heard something, a voice. It wasn't Sirius. Another poped up, nither this. Another, and another, a different. The number of voices he heard kept increasing Six, Ten, Fifty, Hundred, Thousand. By now it started to hurt, so he decided to give up. But, he couldn't, instead of stopping the number of voices kept on increasing. Harry fell on the floor screaming in pain.

Everything became a blur for him, he couldn't understand anything going around him. He only heard the thousands of voices in his head and the excruciating pain. Suddenly it all stopped, his head felt light as if he just a newborn. 

*************************************

Harry opened his eyes, he was in the hospital wing surrounded by Madam Pomfrey who was talking with Minerva, Hermione who was crying on Ron's shoulder at some distance, and Cedric who looked at the ground outside the window. As soon as he tried to say something, he heard everything again, every single thing they thought. The only thing better about this was that he couldn't feel any pain.

"This doesn't look good," he heard Pomfrey.

"Why do things like these keep happening to him?" he heard Hermione.

"I can't see any of them hurt," he heard Ron.

"Merlin! Why does the boy must suffer?" he heard McGonagall.

"I love him so much," he heard Cedric.

Harry turned his head to Cedric and slowly muttered "I love you too."

Everyone slowly turned their heads towards Harry, with concern reflecting on their faces. 

"What happened?" Harry asked

"What happened is Mr. Potter," he turned his head to Severus, Harry felt weird since he couldn't hear what he thought. "That you stretched your mind so much that you're now completely defenseless against the Dark Lord."


	5. Part 5: Love and Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for such a late update. I was busy with study and writing my own book.

"HARRY POTTER," he heard the cold, hissing voice he had been more too familiar in this last month. Suddenly Harry realized that he was in the long hallway, which led to an open door. He couldn't understand what the Dark Lord had in plan for tonight's 'torture' session. 

Will it be anything like the last time? Like the one where Dudley was the minister for magic and Harry was the muggle caretaker of Veron Dursley or the one where his friends and teachers saw him nothing more than an attention-seeking crybaby or the one where Harry was expelled from Hogwarts.

He slowly moved towards the light, each step feeling heavier than the last one. Suddenly the ground inclined, and he started falling. It was never-ending, dark and scary. But considering that this was the You-know-who he was dealing with, this wasn't bad at all.

"Harry..." his heart stopped, the voice, the deep and caring voice was... no. "... Where are you?" 

"Cedric!" he screamed, "NO! please leave him out of this... I beg you."

And suddenly Cedric came out of the shadows. His face was calm as if he had accepted his fate. 

"Where are you?" Harry shouted in every direction. "Don't do this, please."

Something else came from behind, a dark cloud that could move and had facial features that resembled a snake. "HARRY POTTER..." it hissed. "How many people must die for the boy who lived?"

A single tear fell from Cedric's face and he mouthed "I love you". 

"AVADA KADAVRA!" a green flash hit Cedric. Harry screamed he couldn't do anything about it. Cedric's body fell his face still had the look of compassion but no longer looked warm. The cloud started taking form. It changed into Cedric.

"How dare you!" he yelled and charged himself on him. But to his shock, there was an invisible wall separating them. The Dark Lord laughed and put his feet on Cedric's dead, rotting face. "Accept your fate," he said. "Everyone you love will die and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

And with that, the dream ended.

And with that Harry woke up to the feeling of a crying Cedric kissing him, just like every other night. Seeing that he was awake Cedric hugged him. Harry hugged back and cried hysterically. And in his broken sentences, he said, "I-I was fa-falling... a-and he-he killed you... he-he took your form... I-I can't please stop this."

  
They both could feel each other's tears falling on their backs. Nobody said anything, they just hugged and felt each other. That was all that Harry needed then, no one knew if tomorrow might be the day that Voldermort returned and killed them.

An hour passed just to calm Harry down. "There-there sleep now," Cedric said. He stood up and took the stance of the hex-deflection charm and moved his wand downwards, the palm of opposite hand held outward, "Nolite Cogitare... Nolite Cogitare... Nolite Cogitar" he whispered, hoping that the defense would be strong enough this time.

He looked at Harry, who was sleeping, his face was as white as a ghost, his eyes were black and baggy. He couldn't take it anymore, looking at him, he wanted to do something to help Harry but what.

He put on some clothes and went for some fresh air, he knew that the enchantment would last at least a few hours. He opened the door and head to the corridors. 

While walking he reminded himself what happened these few weeks. He reminded himself how Harry used the mind-linking charm to contact Sirius but harmed himself insted. He also wondered why Harry needed to contact him. Was he alone? Did he feel that he was alone even when he was there?

He still remembered how excited Harry was when he learned this charm... from him. "If anyone was to blame it's me," he thought. 

Walking in the corridors of Hogwarts he didn't even use the illumination charm. He had so much in his mind and no one he could talk to. Everyone who he asked advised him to leave Harry alone, that he wasn't safe around him. How could they say that?

"You shouldn't be alone here," a voice echoed from behind.

Without hesitation, he pointed his wand from where the voice was coming from.

"Incarcerous!" he said trying not to panic.

A spinning rope burst from his wand and flew forward until it passed a blue hue. 

"Objects like these cannot hurt us, boy," said the gray lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw house. Her feet were levitating inches above the ground and she wore an unusually warm smile.

He remembered that the ghosts of Hogwarts had taken the caretaker duty since what Bellatrix Lestrange did to Argus Flinch, which was so gruesome that anyone would die of shock. The poor man didn't even get to understand what was happening, the last thing he could possibly remember would have been of being shredded to pieces.

"I am sorry grey lady, it just that I... we..." he tried to say.

"Worry not," she said. "I know of what is happening currently in our world."

Cedric sighed and sat down as he was so damn tired. 

"You look, dear boy as if you have so much on your heart," she said.

"You wouldn't want to hear it."

"I am a good listener," she said as she levitated herself to sit next to him.

Cedric hesitated for a moment, but then started to talk. He talked about everything, how he feel in love with the most amazing person in the world, how his happiness came to an end, and how his love was being tortured by the most hated person to exist and there was nothing he could talk about. 

"My heart bleeds," she said. "I never imagined that such a young boy had to go through something so sinister."

"I just wish that Vol... Tom Riddle would die," he said.

Her face dropped. Her mouth opened, she wanted to say something but now only had a terrified look on her face. 

"Tom Riddle is Voldermort?" she said after a while. "Come with me to the Headmaster's office," she said getting up.

He looked puzzled, "Why?"

"I know how to kill him."


	6. Love and Horcraux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was edited a little: This (and chapter 5) happens a year after the Triwizard tournament. Harry is being tortured by Voldermort during his sleep. Two familiar characters will make a very small appearance (one of which I am sure you will enjoy).

"I know how to kill him," said the gray lady.

Cedric stood there in shock staring at her. He couldn't think, he never expected the quietest of the ghosts to know a way to kill Voldermort. His face was blank with a pinch of shock on it. "Is this... Are you..." he muttered.

"Yes," she said calmly. "I know the reason why no one has been able to kill him yet... but believe me I must say it in Professor Dumbledore's presence."

He finally realized that the ghost has a solution to all his problems. He jumped and stood on his feet immediately and walked near her. "We need a password!" he said. "We can go to Professor Sprout, she will know what to do." 

"I agree."

Cedric started to move but stopped as he realized the can't let Harry be alone for long. He took his wand out and flew it above his head. "Expecto Patronum!" he said as a bright blue light came from his wand, it moved around him and took the form of a majestic stag. He stood there in shock looking in disbelief, last he remembered his Patronus was a Golden Retriever.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

"That's... That's Harry's Patronus... how?" 

She moved close to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Even though she couldn't touch him, he still felt her presence, that was the only thing that kept him close to reality. With a kind smile, she simply said, "Patronus can change... when we are deeply in love with someone."

A tear fell from his eye. He looked at her and back at the stag, "Go to Hermione Jean Granger and tell her this, 'Go to the room Professor McGonagall provided Harry and me and do not leave his side until I return.' now... go."

And then the Patronus left, flying in its incorporeal form. It crossed every wall, door, ghost to the Gryffindor Common Room where Hermione was sleeping with Ron Weasley on the other bed. The Patronus made some noises to wake her up.

When it was loud enough to make her aware of his presence she jumped up with her wand and yelled, "Incarcerous." A rope burst from her wand and onto the Patronus. The beautiful ball of light avoided the rope and took a form of a stag, "Harry's Patronus? Is everything alright?" Ron asked. 

And then the Patronus spoke... in Cedric's voice. They were shocked. Hermione covered her face with her mouth and tears started forming in her eyes. "Blimey! he really loves him, doesn't he?" She looks at him, "He really does."

Moments later Hermione and Ron leave the room with some potions and books that might come handy. While walking through the corridor Ron asks Hermione, "What if a ghost catches us?"

"Every single soul knows what happened to him, I think we'll be fine."

"What do you think Cedric is up to? I mean why would he be leaving Harry at the dead of the night when he demanded that he wanted to take care of him," asked Ron.

"I don't know?"

"You don't think that he is leaving Harry, do you?"

"Merlin! No! We know him! He is still here after getting the highest marks on his NEWTs. Do you really think he CAN do that?" 

"Exactly! He is still here after winning the Tri-Wizard tournament, getting the highest marks on his NEWTs. This doesn't make any sense."

They talked for a little and came across the teacher's room where they heard a commotion. They stopped to see if everything was alright when they say every Professor, the headmaster, the Gray lady, and Cedric.

"I can't believe it!" said Flitwick. "Can someone really be this... sick? Horcrux!" 

"He tried to murder a child who wasn't a year old," said McGonagall. "Just look at Harry! For a year every time he closes his eyes, he is left alone with that... thing! If it wasn't for Mr. Diggory Harry would have died by now."

"We should have expected this! That's why that sonovabitch is still alive," said Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies professor.

They were interrupted by a very annoying cough, "Hem hem!" all heads faced towards the one Dolores Umbridge. "I am sorry to interrupt," she said with a fake smile. "But we know..."

"Incarcerous! Oscausi! Obscuro! Muffilato!" shouted McGonagall and flashes of multiple colors burst from her wand.

Everyone looked at her in shock, and some wanting to thank her for shutting up that bitch. 

"I'll obliviate her later," said Snape who saw the raged Minerva.

"I'm sorry Professors but..." said a nervous Hermione. "We needed to talk to Cedric.

"What are you doing here?" burst Cedric. "You need to go to Harry before..." he was unable to finish the sentence.

Hermione and Ron sensed the sincerity of the situation and ran out of there. 

"Cedric," said Dumbledore. "Come with me. And Maam..." he turned to the ghost, "Are you sure that he has created a Horcrux?" 

She nodded. 

Cedric took his hand and they disapparated out of there. They arrived in a small village, all the doors were shut tight and not a single noise so far. They walked to a house and knocked on the door. "Yes?" a friendly voice came from the other side of the door.

"Horace, I'm afraid we have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone who made it this far.  
This chapter can feel kinda rushed to you. This is because there was an option of writing multiple boring chapters or one rushed on. This is chapter is mainly for Plot development.


	7. Part 7: Love and Slug

"Oh! Albus" said Horace Slughorn opening the door, "I didn't expect you at such late hours."

"I'm afraid that the matter is grave and fatal for someone," said Dumbledore.

"Anything for my old friend," said Horace gesturing them in. "What do you need?"

Albus walked in the room and Cedric followed.

"Hello," he said awkwardly, not knowing why he was there. 

"You must be Amos and Dorothy's son if I am not mistaken," he said with a smile

"Yes, my name is Cedric"

"Congratulations on winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament," his smile brightened

There was an awkward silence. Dumbledore looked the other way, and Horace looked confused at their reactions.

"'Congratulations' will not be the right thing to say," Cedric said coldly.

"Anyways there is a matter we would like to discuss with you regarding Voldemort," Dumbledore said looking at the shelf of Horace's 'Extraordinary Students'

"What nonsense Albus!" The smile vanished from Horace's face and it was replaced with anger and confusion, "I taught that it was just for the press, but you coming here at such a late hour to promote a lie is so out of character for you."

"He really is back," Cedric defended.

"No he isn't," he said panicking. "You must be mistaken... He can't be back, He is dead."

"Stop lying to yourself," said Albus. "You can feel it too, can't you? The dark magic rising all around us. The same feeling you yourself said during Tom Riddle's sixth year at Hogwarts."

"That was different. He can't be back."

Dumbledore moved towards Cedric and raised his wand at his head. Cedric didn't flinch at all, he trusted him. A white glowing thread came out of his head and attached itself with the wand. With his other hand he took his deluminator out of his pocket.

"Why don't you see it for yourself," he pressed the button on the deluminator and it opened like a lighter. The tread broke into two parts. One went back into Cedric while the other into the deluminator. "Don't break it, please."

He placed it on a table near them and disapperated with Cedric, leaving Slughorn alone and confused.

Slughorn walked towards it, with each step getting more nervous. He picked it up and pored it in the pensieve he got as a gift from one of his students. The water immediately turned black. He dipped his head in it.

He was falling through cold blackness, spinning furiously as he went, and then--

He was standing in a room in front of Harry and Cedric. They were sleeping together on the same bed with Harry in Cedric's arms. He felt inappropriate watching it and turned towards the door. 

There stood a very familiar bitch he used to teach, her black bushy hair and her wicked deadly smile caused him to fall back.

"Wakey Wakey boys," she said. This caused both Harry and Cedric to jump. Behind her was Wormtail, holding a baby wrapped in a blanket, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. holding a blood covered, weeping Dorthy Diggory by her hair. 

"MOM" screamed Cedric.

"Ah wait hot one," Bellatrix pointed her wand at him. "First your wands, take them out."

Both obeyed her. 

"Break them in half. NOW."

Cedric hesitated but Harry broke it without a second thought. "You want to play like that Diggy Dig. OH BARTY!" He pulled her hair even tighter causing her to scream. "BREAK IT BOY," Bellatrix screamed louder than a banshee.He broke it and made them defenseless.

"Ad rogum prosequitur" she said. The reality itself around them started to shift, every thing around them folded and reopened in a different image, suddenly something tied around Harry and Cedric's fists.

They were in a graveyard, Right in front of a cauldron and a grave marked "TOM RIDDLE", now Horace realized that Wormtail wasn't holding a baby, it was Voldemort. Bellatrix fell to her knees catching her breath, "Now Wormtail its your turn."

He took Voldemort and threw it in the boiling cauldron "Let it drown" Horace wished.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" he threw a bone in it which Slughorn believed to be of Tom Riddle Sr.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin,shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs. 

"Flesh — of the servant — w-willingly given — you will —revive — your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him — the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward. Horace looked the other way not willing to see the source of the bloody screams.

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Horace looked at the scene shaking and saw that Wormtail was right in front of Harry.

"B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken . . . you will . . . resurrect your foe." He pricked the dagger in Harry's cheek enough to draw blood.

He walked back and threw it in the mixture. The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished.

A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Horace through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin,rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me,"said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm,scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry . . .and Harry stared back. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils . . .Lord Voldemort had risen again. 

Horace closed his eyes he could not believe it, Voldemort was back, which means he wasn't killed, which means that it was all his fault. There were voices but Slughorn was not courageous enough to look at it. 

"Free the boys and give me and the taller one a wand" hissed Voldemort. "Now, I can't kill you because you love the boy. Or him because he loves you. Can't make the same mistake twice can we." Bellatrix obeyed and gave them two wands. "But you can kill him for me. But, if you don't then your mother will have to join your father in the land of the dead." As on command Barty took a dagger and held it near her throat

."No."

"Do it Ced it's okay," Harry said looking at him

"No, Ced. Please don't," Dorothy pleaded. "Don't listen to him."

They stared at each other, Cedric couldn't even raise his wand.

"Hurry up!"

Horace looked at every thing shocked. His head turned from person to person, then when he saw Dorothy her hand was moving, looking for something on the ground.

She tightened her grip on a stone and attacked on Barty's knee. He screamed and dropped the dagger. She picked it up, "I love you both," were her last words before she plunged the dagger in heart herself. 

"NOOOO," both Harry and Cedric screamed. Even Voldemort was shocked.

Horace couldn't take it he wanted it to end. How could something be so sick?


End file.
